


No Spectacle

by ami_ven



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I found out what you truly desired for your birthday.”





	No Spectacle

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a (very late!) birthday present for LJ user "sharp2799"

Chloe paused before opening her apartment door, unsure if she was ready to face what was on the other side.

It was her birthday and she had been very, very clear that she didn’t want a fuss. At breakfast, Trixie had presented her with a hand-drawn card and a pink plastic tiara to wear as the ‘Birthday Queen’. At the precinct, there just happened to be a sheet cake in the break room that said _Happy Birthday_ in blue icing, without mentioning any names.

But she knew, for a fact, that Lucifer knew it was her birthday, and she was dreading the kind of… spectacle she might find on the other side of her front door.

Chloe took a deep breath and went inside.

Everything in her apartment looked… normal.

There was a large bakery box sitting in the center of the kitchen island, surrounded by take-out containers from her favorite Chinese restaurant, with a weighted bundle of helium balloons at the far end. Colored streamers had been hung from the cabinets and light fixtures, higher than Trixie would have been able to reach, but not hung neatly enough for an adult to have put them up for her.

“Yes, your spawn did those herself,” said Lucifer’s voice, suddenly. “I was merely her stepladder.”

Chloe smiled. “No confetti? No rock stars in concert? No giant cake with a Chippendale dancer inside?”

“You made yourself very clear, detective,” he said. “And while normally I would have ignored all that and thrown you a monumental celebration, instead I found out what you truly desired for your birthday.”

“Oh?”

“For me to listen.”

She grinned. “That is what I wanted.”

“So,” Lucifer continued, “One boring, ordinary birthday it is. Take away dinner, practically no guests. Though, I did indulge a bit with the cake. Chocolate and hazelnut ganache from—”

“La Bella?” said Chloe, examining the box. “They’re _the_ best bakery in the entire city. But they’re booked until next year. You can’t even get a cupcake without a twenty-four hour wait.”

Lucifer smiled. “Happy birthday, detective.”

She smiled back. “Yes, it is.”

THE END


End file.
